


Those Daydream and Dandelion

by Nathalia_Dinh



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst?, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Kill Me, no beta I die like Từ Hải, not angst? - your reference then, this is fluff but it sad
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalia_Dinh/pseuds/Nathalia_Dinh
Summary: Basically just Hongjoong dreaming about a boy and later found out who he is, or was.Một câu truyện nhỏ về cuộc gặp gỡ lạ lùng giữa Hongjoong và Seonghwa và câu chuyện sau này của họ.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Those Daydream and Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Chà, mọi người cứ gọi mình theo tên ở bio nha nếu có cho mình comment nhằm giúp mình phát triển nha.  
> Đây là chiếc fic đầu tiên mình dám đăng dù mình biết rằng nó không hoàn hảo lắm, không, đúng hơn là nó còn nhiều chỗ không hay nhưng nhờ vào sự động viên của bé em mình này, mình đã đăng nó. Vì mình mong là mình sẽ viết tốt hơn và có một cái nhìn trực quan hơn về cách viết của mình nhờ vào sự nhận xét của mọi người ấy, nếu mọi người không phiền nha.  
> Ở đoạn kết, mình đã muốn viết thêm, nhưng có một việc gì đó đã lôi cuốn mình trở lại việc chỉ kết thúc ở đấy thôi. Có lẽ, mình nghĩ rằng tương lai không ai biết được này, và tương lai cảu cả hai trong fic sẽ như thế nào, mình muốn trao nó lại cho suy nghĩ và trí tưởng tượng của các bạn này, nếu các bạn bằng một cách nào đó tìm được đến chiếc fic này nè.

Gió vần nhẹ trên cao nơi tầng thượng, giờ này, học sinh chắc cũng đã vãn. Đâu đó nơi sân thượng trường, dãy nhà C, một cậu trai mang trên mình bộ quần áo của khối 12 nằm ngay khoảng trống của nóc một cái kho nhỏ trên đấy, mơ màng về một nơi tuy xa lạ nhưng lại rất thân thuộc….  
Trong giấc mơ, cậu gặp cậu bạn đó, một cậu bạn bằng tuổi, lần nào cậu cũng gặp cậu ta tại đây cả. Từ lần đầu tiên gặp nhau ở sân thượng trường với mái tóc bạch kim của mình vào năm lớp 10 trong giấc mơ sơ khai nhất, cậu ta xuất hiện từ một góc sân thượng và hỏi cậu: 

\- Trông cậu lạ nhỉ? Trường mình không cho nhuộm mà cậu dám để mái tóc này cơ à.

Khi chính bản thân cậu còn chưa kịp nhận định rằng liệu đây là thực hay mộng. Ấy thế mà, sau một lúc ngơ ra và còn tính trả lời đấy, cậu suy nghĩ lại khác đi và gặng hỏi, nhưng rồi chợt nhận ra, chẳng từ nào có thể bật ra khỏi khuôn miệng của mình cả. Thay vào đó, cậu trai kia lại chọn đến gần và xoa rối mái tóc bạch kim vốn đã khá hư tổn của cậu và bảo:

\- Này, lại sắp reng chuông rồi đấy, tỉnh dậy và vào lớp đi nào.

Và, cậu bừng tỉnh, chuông báo hiệu vào học ca chiều vang lên khắp sân trường khoảng chuyển giao mùa năm ấy, một đàn chim sẻ nhỏ vô tình bay ngang đầu cậu và chắn đi một chút cái nắng oi bức của cuối hạ trên đầu, cậu lấy tay che đi những tia nắng xuất hiện qua những cánh chim, lẩm bẩm trên đôi môi nứt nẻ vì thiếu nước của bản thân: “Park.Seong.Hwa.Lớp 1 – 2” – đó là những gì cậu nhanh trí quan sát được khi cậu ta tiến gần đến bả vai cậu trong giấc mơ. Kỳ lạ và thú vị. Đó là những gì cậu cảm nhận về giấc mơ và cũng nhờ nó, Kim Hongjoong bắt đầu chuỗi ngày ghé thăm sân thượng trường để tìm hiểu thêm về cậu bạn ấy.  
Hongjoong vốn là một đứa nhỏ của một gia đình bình thường tại Seoul, nhưng vì một vài sự chuyển giao nhân sự mà cha cậu đã phải chuyển công tác về Jinju sinh sống và mang theo cả gia đình, vừa hay, nó lại cùng lúc với khoảng thời gian chuyển cấp của cậu nên cha mẹ đã không tốn quá nhiều thời gian và tiền bạc để giúp cậu nhập học ở một trường trung học gần nhà. Năm học mới, bạn bè mới, nhưng cậu lại cảm thấy khá lạc lõng vì chẳng ai thân thuộc ở đây cả. Lớp học mới của cậu toàn những khuôn mặt lần đầu tiếp xúc, giáo viên cũng nói chuyện cùng tông giọng đặc trưng của người Gyeongnamdo khiến cậu cũng có chút hứng thú nhưng rồi lại thôi, không gì có thể khiến cậu thấy dễ chịu hơn được cho tới khi bản thân có cuộc chạm trán kì lạ đó trên sân thượng. Cuộc chạm trán trong mơ ấy, đúng ra phải rất lạ lùng và, đối với một số người, còn có cả phần rùng rợn nữa, nhưng Hongjoong không cảm thấy vậy. Cậu cảm thấy Seonghwa không có gì đáng sợ cả, dù ma hay người, cậu ta lại tỏa ra một nguồn năng lượng rất nhẹ nhàng, nó không nóng cũng chẳng lạnh, như một buổi chiều mưa ngâu tháng 7 vậy, một chút mát mẻ khi mưa đổ nhưng sau mưa lại có tí hanh hanh, ấm nồm của khí trời mùa hạ. Thế nên, cậu đã quyết định rằng mình sẽ lại đến tìm Seonghwa thêm lần nữa vào ngày hôm sau, hôm sau nữa, tìm hiểu cho đến tận buổi học cuối cùng của thời cấp 3 mình.  
Buổi học cuối cùng đó, Hongjoong đã chào tạm biệt, trao những cái bắt tay, cái ôm cuối cùng cho những người bạn cùng lớp, thầy cô giáo đã giúp đỡ cậu trong suốt ba năm, cậu đã cùng hứa hẹn với hội bạn thân của mình mà bản thân đã tạo được suốt ba năm học ở đây, bao gồm sáu đứa trẻ nhỏ tuổi hơn, rằng cậu sẽ vào được một trường đại học nghệ thuật với chuyên ngành soạn nhạc mà mình đã mơ ước bao lâu nay và sẽ đãi chúng một bữa ra trò để kết thúc thời gian ngồi trên ghế nhà trường của mình nữa chứ. Cơ mà, sau khi đã hoàn thành xong những chuyện cần làm, cậu chợt nhớ đến một người, đúng vậy, vẫn còn một người cậu chưa tạm biệt, chưa trao cho cái ôm cuối cùng hay trao cho cậu ta bất kì lời hứa nào cả. Hongjoong tìm đến sân thượng ở tòa nhà C, cũng như lần đầu vào buổi trưa chuyển giao mùa ba năm trước, cậu lại trèo lên nóc nhà kho quen thuộc, tận hưởng không khí cuối hạ và thiếp dần đi. Khi bản thân lại mở mắt lần nữa, sân thượng ngày cuối lại hiện ra và bóng hình quen thuộc mà cậu đang tìm kiếm thì hiện đang hướng đầu nhìn xuống sân trường đang đầy ắp những cô cậu học sinh chúc mừng và trò chuyện với nhau về một tương lai dù vô định hay sáng lạng, cũng đều rất háo hức và mong chờ vào chúng. Cậu cất tiếng: 

\- Seonghwa này, mình tốt nghiệp rồi nè, cậu muốn xem bằng tốt nghiệp của mình không? 

Nhưng đáp lại cậu không phải là giọng nói thân quen mà bản thân vẫn hay nghe đáp lại mỗi khi cậu xuất hiện, thay vào đó, một khoảng không im lặng như tờ bao trùm cả hai người. Seonghwa, cậu ta khôn g trả lời cậu. Cậu ta vẫn tiếp tục nhìn xuống sân trường muôn sắc màu của hi vọng và hoài bão trong lời nói của mọi người và dường như đang tận hưởng từng phút giây mỗi khi có một ai đó tung lên chiếc mũ tốt nghiệp hoặc một tiếng khóc nào đó vang lên vì sự chia lìa khỏi những gì quý giá của thời học sinh mà họ vẫn luôn trân quý. Seonghwa vẫn không trả lời, một lúc sau, cậu ta quay lưng lại và chỉ đứng tại phần lan can của sân thượng để dõi đôi mắt của bản thân về phía cậu, đột nhiên cậu trai ấy cười. Một nụ cười, không giòn tan nhưng lại rất trọn vẹn. Hongjoong thích mỗi khi Seonghwa cười lắm, nụ cười Seonghwa cho cậu cảm giác thân thuộc và ấm áp, một nụ cười mà cậu nghĩ là mình sẽ rất nhớ nếu rời khỏi nơi này, một nụ cười mà cậu đã nghĩ rằng thật tiếc khi không ai có thể thấy chúng ngoài cậu. Rồi cậu ta nói với cậu:  
\- Đã đến lúc cậu rời khỏi nơi này rồi nhỉ, Joongie? Rồi cậu sẽ đuổi theo giấc mơ của mình, viết ra những lời nhạc sẽ chạm được đến trái tim của nhiều người, tạo ra những âm điệu khiến trăm ngàn tâm hồn cảm thấy sôi động hơn cả những ngày hội lớn, và tạo nên cả những kỉ lục để đời nữa chứ.  
Seonghwa thả nhẹ từng con chữ khỏi bờ môi đầy đặn của mình và tiến đến gần cậu bạn đã thân thuộc với bản thân suốt ba năm vừa qua. Đoạn, cậu dừng trước mặt Hongjoong, đưa tay lên xoa mái tóc giờ đã màu xanh thẳm của đại dương nhưng lại mượt mà hơn ngày trước nhiều phần nhờ vào một lần chính cậu đã phàn nàn ‘Tóc của Joongie cứng quá rồi này, sờ không đã, cậu phải chăm cả tóc của mình chứ’ và tiếp tục:  
\- Chỉ là, ở tương lai đó, chắc sẽ không có mình đâu Joongie à, vậy nên, cậu hãy cố lên nhé, hãy khiến cho âm nhạc của cậu được vang vọng khắp Hàn Quốc, và cả thế giới nữa. Khi đó, dù mình có ở nơi đâu, mình cũng sẽ biết là cậu bạn năm đó của mình đã thành công rồi.

Hongjoong khi nghe đến đấy liền chợt nhận ra một điều. Cậu đã quá ngây thơ, cậu đã luôn coi Seonghwa như một phần tất yếu của cuộc sống suốt ba năm ròng mà bỏ qua một việc, Seonghwa, cậu ấy không tồn tại ở hiện thực. Seonghwa chỉ tồn tại trong những giấc mơ trưa nắng gắt của mùa hạ, những cơn mơ se lạnh của thu buồn, những vùng mơ lãng đãng của xuân về và những không gian vô thực khi cậu ngủ quên cùng chiếc áo ấm giữa cánh cửa nhà kho và sân thượng khi đông về. Seonghwa sẽ không thể theo cậu để thấy được cảnh cậu bước chân vào cánh cổng đại học mà cậu hằng mong, sẽ không cùng cậu ăn mừng khi bản thân hoàn thiện xong một ca khúc, và hơn nữa, Seonghwa, sẽ không có trong tương lai của cậu để cậu có thể được một lần nữa thấy nụ cười của cậu ấy, Hongjoong cất tiếng:

\- Vậy cậu sẽ ở đâu khi mình thực hiện những điều đó, Seonghwa?  
\- Seonghwa, ngay khi nghe cậu bạn bé nhỏ của mình hỏi, đã cười và vươn ngón trỏ lên và chỉ vào trán của cậu:

\- Mình sẽ ở đây, ngay đây này. Mình sẽ mãi mãi tồn tại trong kí ức của cậu, vẫn sẽ mãi ở đó chờ một Kim Hongjoong đa tài nhưng vẫn luôn hậu đậu không tự chăm sóc bản thân, phải để mình nhắc từng chút một. Dù mai này, cậu có lớn lên và cất mình vào một phần không quan trọng của những ngày thanh xuân thì mình vẫn luôn ở đấy. Chỉ cần cậu tìm đến, mình sẽ ở đấy, chờ cậu như ngày đầu cậu ngủ thiếp đi ở sân thượng này và quan tâm đến màu tóc lạ thường mà mình chưa bao giờ thấy cả, Joongie à.

Chợt, tiếng chuông trường lại reo lên khiến cả hai bỗng giật mình, Hongjoong thấy mọi thứ quanh mình dần mơ đi, cậu biết, bản thân đang dần thức dậy, cậu liền nhanh tay, nắm lấy cánh tay của cậu bạn vẫn luôn chọc cậu vì sự nhỏ nhắn của mình mà gọi với: 

\- Khoan đã, Seonghwa, đừng đi. Này, cậu có nghe mình nói không? Seonghwa, SEONGHWA, YA PARK SEONGHWA. 

\- Hyung, anh sao vậy? Bọn em tính tìm anh vì mọi người về hết rồi ấy, tiếng chuông cuối của năm học được thầy hiệu trưởng reng rồi. – Mingi, cậu em có cùng đam mê sáng tác với cậu hiện ra trước mắt, và cả những đứa nhỏ khác trong hội bạn cậu nữa. 

\- Hongjoong hyung, anh khóc lúc ngủ hay sao vậy? Mặt anh ướt rồi kìa. – San, một trong mấy đứa nhỏ còn lại hỏi tiếp. 

Nhưng, cậu không trả lời bọn nhỏ được, cậu lơ đãng tìm về một hình bóng rất thân thuộc ngay khoảng lan can của sân thượng, một tà áo trắng cộc tay ngày hè cùng chiếc quần tây đen xuông và cả đôi giày Tây cũ kĩ chưa bao giờ được chủ nhân nó thay để đổi lấy một đôi giày thể thao nào cả. Hongjoong đảo mắt tìm khắp sân thượng, cậu muốn tìm một dáng hình chỉ cao hơn mình vài phân, cậu muốn tìm thấy một đôi mắt có phần mơ màng nhưng lại chứa toàn bộ những tháng năm cấp ba của cậu trong đấy, và quan trọng là, cậu muốn tìm thấy cậu ấy, cậu muốn tìm thấy Park Seonghwa. Cơ mà hiện thực chắc đang trêu cậu rồi, không có một cậu bạn nào cao khoảng mét tám đứng đây cả ngoại trừ hai trong số mấy đứa nhỏ của cậu, cũng không có tà áo trắng cộc tay nào cả mà là bộ đồng phục màu xanh da trời cùng quần xanh sậm màu hơn ôm chân từng người một nhưng vẫn đủ thoải mái để vận động. Cậu bỗng hiểu ra, à không, đúng ra là đã chấp nhận nó ở thực tế chứ không còn là sự chối bỏ đáng ghét trong suy nghĩ nữa, Park Seonghwa, cậu ấy rời khỏi cậu rồi, sau ba năm biết đến nhau, Park Seonghwa đã tan vào hư không và cậu ấy, có vẻ như sẽ không xuất hiện bên cậu một lần nào nữa. Park Seonghwa từ giờ sẽ chỉ là một hình bóng tồn tại trong kí ức của một thời cấp ba đáng nhớ của cậu, cậu sẽ không thể tìm đến cậu trai ấy để phàn nàn về những khó khăn của bản thân hay chỉ đơn giản dựa vào lưng cậu ta để tận hưởng làn gió thổi nhẹ qua kẽ tay và mái tóc mỗi khi hè về hay xuân đến hoặc được một cậu trai họ Park cụ thể nào đó râm ran bên lỗ tai rằng màu tóc mới có hợp không hay là nhắc nhở về việc bản thân phải lựa đồ ấm hơn để mặc vào mùa đông và thu nữa. 

Kim Hongjoong, từ giờ, Park Seonghwa không bên cậu nữa rồi.

\----------------------------------------

Năm năm sau.  
Đài khí tượng thông báo với mọi người trên toàn bộ phương tiện đại chúng, đây sẽ là năm nóng nhất trong thập kỷ của Đại Hàn Dân Quốc, mong tất cả phải cẩn thận với hiện tượng sốc nhiệt. Kim Hongjoong, dưới cái nắng gay gắt đó, lần đầu tiên sau năm năm, cậu lên đường trở về Jinju. Cậu về thăm cha mẹ nay đã lựa chọn ở tại Jinju hẳn để sau này khi cha nghỉ hưu, cha mẹ vẫn có thể cùng nhau chăm sóc vườn cây bé nhỏ mà mẹ cậu đã cất công chăm sóc trong những năm cậu học cấp ba và đại học, Hongjoong còn về thăm cả những thầy cô giáo cấp ba hiện chưa chuyển công tác đi những tỉnh thành khác, cậu thăm cánh đồng hoa cải mà ngày ấy trong một đứng hóng gió ở sân thượng trường đã phát hiện, cậu đến thăm cả nhà của Yunho và Mingi cùng Jongho sau khi phát hiện ra cậu bé thật ra chỉ công tác ở thành phố kế bên nhưng nhà vẫn ở Jinju. Trên đường đến nhà hai đứa nhóc cao hơn bản thân cậu và Jongho, khi ngồi trên taxi, một bài hát của cậu đã được phát, cậu nhỏ út ít của nhóm ngày nào nay đã là một thanh niên vừa tốt nghệp Đại học Thể thao Quốc gia đã chọc cậu:

\- Ôi này chẳng phải bài hát Fever đang thịnh hành trên toàn quốc, được sáng tác bởi nhạc sĩ đa tài Kim Hongjoong đây sao? – Ngay khi nghe cậu nhóc mở lời, Hongjoong đã đánh một phát vào cánh tay lực lưỡng đó:

\- Này nhá, anh mày không có to lớn đến vậy! Anh chỉ sáng tác chúng và rất may mắn là mọi người đón nhận chúng rất tốt thôi.

\- Coi nào hyung, em không làm quá đâu. Anh thật sự sáng tác rất tốt mà, nhạc mạnh cũng được này, ballad cũng ổn phết luôn. Nói nhỏ anh biết nha, em nghe Mist nhiều lắm đấy. Anh đừng quá khiêm tốn đến thế chứ.

Và cứ thế, vô vàn câu chuyện lớn bé khác nhau được khơi lại trong suốt chuyến đi đến nhà hai đứa nhỏ - theo suy nghĩ của cậu – to xác yêu quý kia. Cả hai đều rất ngạc nhiên khi đến nhà Yunho và Mingi, người mở cửa chính là Yeosang, thì ra, đám nhỏ này đã lén lút hẹn gặp nhau sau lưng cậu để khiến cậu bất ngờ, trong nhà, sau khi cậu bước vào, còn có cả San và Wooyoung. Tất cả đều rất vui mừng khi gặp lại nhau, Mingi còn đề ra cả ý tưởng mua thịt về và cùng nhau nướng như thời cấp ba và cả bọn đã đồng ý. Cậu và Mingi sau đó đã được phân nhiệm vụ mua rượu tại một cửa hàng ở cuối thị trấn bởi Yunho, trong lúc cùng nhau ngồi trên con xe đạp lâu năm mà Mingi vẫn còn giữ từ thời cả đám cùng nhau đua xem, giữa chạy chân không và xe đạp ai sẽ đến trường đầu tiên vào những buổi sớm mai ngày trước, có một thứ bỗng lọt vào tầm mắt Hongjoong, nó là một khu mộ tập thể nhỏ. Tuy nhỏ nhưng khu mộ lại được chăm chút khá kĩ lưỡng, cậu không hề phát hiện được chút cỏ dại hay chậu đựng bông nào rơi vỡ cả. Khi đến được cửa hàng mua rượu và sẵn tiện mua vài món lặt vặt khác, cậu đã hỏi cậu em mình về nó. Mingi nói với Hongjoong rằng, ngày trước, trước thời của bọn họ chỉ vài chục năm thôi, nơi này chưa được gọi là thị trấn hay thành phố đâu mà chỉ là một ngôi làng lớn thôi. Và vì là làng nên mọi người rất quan tâm nhau, khi có người mất, mọi người cũng đều không ngần ngại mà giúp nhau làm lễ cũng như giúp dựng mộ cho người đã khuất, cho nên, những khu mộ như vậy sẽ được thấy rất nhiều quanh thành phố hiện nay. Mọi người sau này về đây lập nghiệp cũng rất tôn trọng truyền thống của người trước và chăm sóc chúng rất chu đáo. Hongjoong khi nghe Mingi kể vậy liền càng có thêm thiện cảm với Jinju này, dù, thực chất, đây cũng là nơi lưu giữ một trong những phần ký ức buồn nhất nhưng chỉ mình cậu biết. Sau một lúc suy nghĩ, cậu bèn nói với Mingi:

\- Này, hay là mua một ít hoa đi. Trời vẫn đang ban chiều, anh với nhóc đi cắm cho họ một chút hoa. Xem như chào hỏi người đi trước đã ở đây vậy. Ngày trước anh chỉ quanh quẩn ở khu nhà bọn mình mà không biết đến những khu khác nên cũng chưa từng biết đến những nơi này nữa, cũng thật là ý nghĩa mà.  
\- Okay, hyung, được này, mình qua sạp hoa kế bên mua vài bông cúc nhé, hyung thấy sao?

Nói rồi cả hai, liền nhanh tay mua vài bó bông nhỏ, tính tiền đồ uống và cùng nhau đạp đến khu mộ mà Hongjoong đã thấy. Lúc đến, cả hai đã rảo bước đến từng ngôi mộ và cắm vài nhành hoa cho mỗi người và cầu mong những điều tốt đẹp nhất đến với họ, hai người sau khi đảo vài vòng nhỏ đã cắm gần xong hết mấy bó bông của họ, Hongjoong cũng chỉ còn một ngôi mộ cuối ở dãy thứ 4 của khu, và đó là khi cậu sững người. Trên bia mộ, là hình ảnh của một cậu trai trạc tuổi cậu, với mái tóc đen nhánh hơi dài, đôi lông mày có phần rậm và đặc biệt, đôi mắt của cậu ta chính là đôi mắt đã chứa toàn bộ cả thời thanh xuân của cậu trong đó. Phần mộ của cậu ta được dọn dẹp ngăn nắp, sạch sẽ hơn những ngôi mộ còn lại một chút, trên đó, có khi ngày tháng sinh và mất cùng một câu nói “Mùa hạ cuối của thời cắp sách đến trường là mùa hạ đẹp nhất trong tâm trí mỗi người”. Hongjoong ngây cả ra, cuối cùng, cậu cũng tìm thấy Seonghwa rồi, cậu tìm thấy được cậu bạn đã vẫn mãi tồn tại trong kí ức cậu rồi. Nhưng sao lại thế này, sao lại ở đây, cậu ta phải còn sống chứ, vì dù cho cậu có một phần niềm tin mong manh hơn vào việc Seonghwa vẫn còn sống, nhưng Hongjoong đã luôn chọn tin là thế và đã bám lấy miếng gỗ ấy trong suy nghĩ suốt bao năm qua, lòng cậu dần một ngổn ngang hơn khi đối diện hiện thực này. Đúng lúc ấy, cánh cửa của khu mộ lại được mở ra, tạo nên vài tiếng động, mang sự chú ý đến cả hai cậu trai trẻ, một người phụ nữ đã quá tuổi tứ tuần bước vào, bà nhìn rất phúc hậu và giản dị, bận một chiếc đầm dài xuông và một chiếc áo mỏng để che nắng, cả hai cùng bà lão đều rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy nhau. Khi sự ngạc nhiên qua đi, bà liền nhìn Mingi và nói:

\- Aigoo, Mingi phải không này? Con là con của cậu Song làm công tác ở đồn cảnh sát thị trấn mình nhỉ?

\- Dạ vâng ạ, bà là……… A, bà là bà Park ở gần nhà con ngày trước phải không ạ? Khoảng sau khi con học lớp 10 xong là bà chuyển đi qua bên kia thị trấn rồi. – Cậu trai hơn một mét tám cân nhắc vài giây rồi trả lời lại bà lão.

\- Đúng rồi đấy, ôi xem này, con lớn đến thế này rồi, đây là bạn con nhỉ, sao hai đứa lại đến đây vậy?

\- À, là anh ý bảo đến ấy ạ. Ảnh tên Hongjoong ạ, dạo trước ảnh có ở đây mà sau này lên học ở Seoul, vì ở một đoạn ngắn thôi nên không biết đến truyền thống này của làng mình ngày trước nên giờ muốn cắm vài nhành hoa để cảm ơn người đi trước ấy mà. – Mingi giải thích rồi lại ngoắc Hongjoong đến bên mình. 

Hongjoong không thể tin vào mắt mình, đúng là đôi mắt này, cậu cũng đã gặp một đôi mắt có phần tương tự thế này vài năm về trước, có điều khác là, thay vì đôi mắt này chứa đựng cả thời thanh xuân của riêng cậu, thì chúng lại chứa toàn bộ hỉ nộ ái ố của một đời người đã qua. Bà cũng tỏa ra một nguồn năng lượng giống cậu ấy ngay lần đầu gặp mặt nữa, một cảm giác tồn tại đi đôi cả sự tươi mát và ấm áp. Cậu lúc này không thể xử lý được bất kì việc gì trong đầu nữa, chỉ vô thức cúi chào và lẩm bẩm vài tiếng ‘Chào bà, con tên là Kim Hongjoong’ rời rạc đúng theo phép lịch sự thôi. Bà lão cũng chào cậu, rồi tiến đến bên mộ của Seonghwa và cắm cho cậu ấy thêm vài nhánh lưu ly và bắt đầu dọn dẹp mộ. Thấy thế, hai cậu trai cũng chẳng đứng nhìn nữa mà đến bên mộ và giúp đỡ bà. Cậu trai nhỏ hơn cố ý giành lấy những nơi gần với bà hơn và bắt đầu ngỏ lời hỏi thăm:

\- Bà ơi, anh ấy là con của bà ạ? Hay cháu thế ạ? 

\- Thằng nhóc này à, nó là con của bà đấy, con thứ. Nó hát hay lắm lại đẹp trai nữa, nhưng mà mắc cái bệnh sạch sẽ và ngăn nắp hơi lố ấy, haha. Nên đến khi nó mất bà vẫn hay dọn mộ nó gọn gàng lắm, sợ nó về lỡ nó trách là sao mẹ không dọn kỹ chỗ con nằm nghỉ nữa đấy. – Bà từ tốn kể lại cho cậu nghe, thấy bà đã trả lời xong, cậu bèn gặng hỏi thêm:

\- Thế ngày trước anh ấy có học ở trường trung học của bọn con phải không ạ? Trường Myungshin ấy bà.

\- Sao con đoán được hay thế? Ngày trước trường chưa tên vậy đâu, đồng phục cũng không như bây giờ nữa, trước chỉ áo trắng quần đen thôi. Bà còn nhớ là ngày đó đi học, nhà cũng không quá khá giả nên thằng nhỏ có mỗi hai đôi giày mà nó còn nhất quyết không dùng đôi kia, phải xài cho mòn đôi thứ nhất rồi mới dám mang đôi còn lại cơ. Nó học cũng không tồi đâu, lại hiếu thảo nữa, bất quá…….. Mấy chục năm về trước con biết mọi thứ vẫn còn khá loạn tứ bát thao nhỉ? Năm đó, nó vì bảo vệ cho một đứa con gái khỏi việc bị ăn cướp bởi người ngoài làng mà bị đâm ngay chỗ trọng yếu trên cơ thể, vết thương nếu có y học hiện đại thì chắc đã khả quan hơn rồi, nhưng mà thời đó thì phải đành bó tay thôi con à. Lúc đó, lại còn ngay lúc vừa kết thúc năm 12 nữa, bà vẫn còn nhớ rõ lắm………..

Sau đó, bà còn kể thêm nhiều điều về người con này cho hai cậu trai nghe nữa trong suốt khoảng thời gian dọn dẹp, nhưng Hongjoong thì không, cậu không còn nghe thấy những điều sau đó nữa vì mãi lạc vào những nghĩ suy của bản thân. Thì ra, đó là vì sao cậu có thể gặp được Seonghwa, cậu ta đã mất ngay khi vừa hết thời đi học, thế nên cậu ta đã chọn trường để làm nơi hoài niệm sao? Tại sao lại ở trên sân thượng mà không ở sân trường, sân trường chẳng phải nhiều người hơn sao? Nếu nuối tiếc gì đó, tại sao lại mãi ở sân thượng mà không tìm đến những nơi khác? Hàng trăm câu hỏi bắt đầu chạy quanh đầu cậu, cho đến khi, có một câu hỏi khiến cậu chững lại: Tại sao lại là cậu? Câu nói này dần vang vọng khắp trí não cậu, nó thúc giục cậu phải tìm được câu trả lời. Và, dường như ông trời đã nghe lời thỉnh cầu, một giọng nói từ đằng xa nơi cậu đứng, đã vọng lại câu trả lời:

\- Vì cậu là cậu thôi Joongie à. Không vì điều gì cả đâu. – Khi nghe được câu nói đó, cậu đã giật mình và té nhào. Seonghwa đã đến bên cậu và đỡ cậu lên, Kim Hongjoong lúc này không thể tin vào mắt mình. Park Seonghwa. Cậu ta thật sự đã xuất hiện trước mắt cậu một lần nữa, sau năm năm dài đằng đẳng, sau bao lần cậu vô tình hay cố ý nghĩ đến cậu trai này. Cậu ta cuối cùng đã trở về trong giấc mơ cậu rồi. Hongjoong cố mở miệng để nói chuyện với cậu bạn của mình, nhưng chẳng lời nào có thể rời khỏi bờ môi cậu cả. Seonghwa cũng không vì thế mà buồn bã, cậu hiểu vì sao Hongjoong không thể trò chuyện và tiếp tục nói:

\- Joongie à, hai điều nhé, một là cậu sắp tỉnh lại rồi này, còn hai là, mình không chọn cậu, mà chính là cậu đã chọn ở lại cùng mình năm đó ấy, chính vì cậu đã chọn trở lại vào ngày hôm sau, đã không sợ hãi mình nên chúng ta mới bên nhau suốt ba năm được………. Còn điều mình nuối tiếc sau khi mất chính là không thể tìm được cái gọi là tình yêu cho chính mình khi còn sống, thế nên, mình đã trở về trường, mong rằng có một ai đó có thể giúp mình hoàn thiện ước mơ của bản thân. Và cậu – Seonghwa cầm đôi bàn tay của cậu trai nhỏ hơn lên – chính là người đã hoàn thiện nó đó. Mình biết, nó nghe ích kỷ và tư lợi lắm cơ. Nhưng khoảng thời gian cùng cậu suốt ba năm ấy, đã và sẽ luôn là khoảng thời gian hạnh phúc nhất của mình cùng khoảng thời gian bên gia đình này. Cơ mà, Hongjoong này, từ giờ, hãy bước tiếp nhé, nếu cậu có thể nhớ đến tớ thì tớ rất mừng nhưng cậu cũng phải có hạnh phúc của cậu sau này nữa. – Hongjoong lúc này nước mắt đã lăn dài trên đôi gò má khi nghe lời nói của cậu ta, Seonghwa thấy vậy liền gạt chúng đi thay cậu và xoa đầu cậu như ngày trước rồi bảo:

\- Này, Joongie đừng khóc mà. Hmmmmmm, nếu vậy mình làm một giao kèo nho nhỏ với nhau được không? Nếu thế thì cậu đừng khóc nữa này. – Vừa nói, Seonnghwa vừa lấy ngón út của cậu ta và người mình thương ngoắc vào nhau – Sau này, của những ngày rất lâu về sau, khi cậu cuối cùng cũng đến nơi này rồi, mình sẽ ở cánh cổng đó chờ cậu nhé, giờ thì cậu chưa thấy nó đâu, sau này lận. Dù sau này cậu có quyết định chờ ai ở cánh cổng, còn mình phải vượt qua nó một mình hay cậu chọn cùng mình đi qua nó thì mình cũng sẽ ở đấy chờ cậu nhé. Hứa nhé.

Hongjoong khi ấy cũng không nghĩ được gì nhiều, cậu chỉ muốn bắt trọn từng phút giây được nhìn thấy Seonghwa tại đây thôi, dù ảo hay thực. Cậu nghe được toàn bộ lời người bạn mình nói chứ, còn ngón út cậu khi ấy cũng đã vô thức ngoắc vào của Seonghwa, lời hứa đã được thực hiện và mọi thứ xung quanh lại bắt đầu mờ ảo, cậu hiểu chuyện gì sắp diễn ra, Seonghwa cũng thế. 

\- Mình sẽ không thất hứa đâu, hứa đấy. Và Joongie cũng hứa với mình từ giờ hãy hạnh phúc nhé, hãy tìm cho mình một hạnh phúc đẹp nhất cho bản thân, để khi cậu gặp lại mình lần nữa, hãy kể nó cho mình nghe nhá. – Nói rồi, Seonghwa đặt một nụ hôn nhỏ trên trán người cậu thương nhất và tan dần cùng làn mây mờ. Hongjoong bừng tỉnh, cậu đối mặt với một cái trần nhà có phần quen thuộc và hai cặp mắt mừng rỡ:

\- Hyung, may quá, anh tỉnh rồi. Khi nãy anh ngất vì sốc nhiệt ở khu mộ ấy nên em đã chở anh về nhà. Anh còn khó chịu không? – Mingi hỏi.

Cậu trai nhỏ không ngay lập tức trả lời em mình, thay vào đó, cậu lại vươn bàn tay trái mình lên để nhìn và sờ vào ngón út, lẩm bẩm vài từ không rõ phát âm đối với Mingi lẫn Yunho, nhưng, nó lại vô cùng có ý nghĩa với chính bản thân cậu:

“Park Seonghwa, cậu đã hứa rổi, nhớ chờ mình đấy”.  
………………………………….  
THE END ./.

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc đến cuối cùng của chiếc fic này nha, thế là mọi người đã cho mình một niềm vui lớn rồi vì fic mình không đến nỗi phải khiến người đọc phải bỏ ngang xương nè :3  
> Cũng cảm ơn bé em mình nhiều lắm vì đã động viên mình đăng fic nha nè. Cảm ơn cô bé giờ đã có cơ sở gọi Jjong là chú Jjong này :3  
> Một lần nữa cảm ơn mọi người rất nhiều nha dù chỉ là 1 người đến đọc đi chăng nữa ạ :3 I love you and thank you for reading my creation :3


End file.
